


Instantaneous Draw

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Donna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cheating, F/F, F/M, omega jody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Donna has a surprise when the stripper arrives at her bachelorette party.





	Instantaneous Draw

Donna was  _so_  ready for this night.  She’d been looking forward to it for a long time, ever since she had met Doug.

Doug was a great guy, always looking out for her and wanting to make her happy.  He was a rare Omega male who didn’t throw himself at her, which was nice, and he also didn’t lean on her for protection.  Donna had dated a few Omega males who had wanted a strong Alpha to protect them, but Donna wasn’t into that.  She was strong, sure, but she wanted her Omega to be strong, too.

Now it was the night of her Bachelorette Party, the weekend before her wedding.  Doug had asked her to marry him and she’d said yes, sure that he would be a great match for the rest of her life.

The party was just a calm one, as Donna’s friends just rented out a hotel suite and ordered a stripper and room service.  They were all old enough now that they didn’t much care for the clubbing scene, but still wanted to have a little bit of wild fun.  Donna thought their idea was perfect. 

Room service came, a cute Omega bellboy the one to bring up the food.  He let the women dote on him for a while, taking their tips and smiling grandly.  (Donna thought the kitchen staff might have realized they were there for a bachelorette party and told the young man to have a bit of fun before returning to work.)

Once he was gone, another knock came to the door.

“Stripper’s here!” someone yelled, and one of Donna’s friends went to the door to open it.  Donna was pushed into a chair with her back to the door before she could take a look at her entertainment, but she knew she would get an eyeful soon enough.

The smell of Omega wafted into the room and Donna’s thighs rubbed together of their own accord.  At least she would be getting turned on with this show; hopefully she’d be able to sneak in a shower later to rub one off on the memories.

Donna heard whispering behind her, catching just a few words here and there.  “Thought I ordered –“ and “Sorry, all female here…”

“Guys, I don’t care what kind of entertainment it is, as long as I get some dancing!” Donna said loudly, shutting up the conversation behind her.  

“Whatever you say, Don!” one of her friends said before music was turned on.

Soon enough, Donna had her eyeful of the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen.  Her short, brown hair framed her face perfectly and she had curves in all the right places…

Without hesitation, the stripper put her hands on Donna’s knees, separating them slightly before using them as leverage to body-roll up Donna’s seated frame.  It was when the stripper was eye-level to Donna, well within scenting distance, that the true power of the Omega’s scent hit her.

It was the most incredible scent Donna had ever smelled.  It was heaven, it was perfection.  

It was her true mate.

It only took one look in the Omega’s eyes for Donna to realize she was feeling it too – the instantaneous draw to Donna that only true mates could have. 

Her bachelorette party was definitely not the time to find her true mate, but Donna couldn’t find it in her to care as she leaned forward to kiss the woman in front of her, changing her path in life forever.


End file.
